A Rickie's Honor
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When hyenas attack another village, one mother sends her daughter out to find the girl's father. But what happens when she finds her father isn't who she thought he is and she finds out she's half human?
1. Trouble

**This story came to me after I watched "Hero Quest", which is a fantastic movie and a must see. :)**

" **Hero Quest" belongs to Glukoza Production and Cinedigm Entertainment. I only own Sage and Hyacinth.**

 **A/N: This story takes place after the movie, is a little AU, and will have some spoilers. :)**

* * *

 **A Rickie's Honor**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble**

A twelve year old girl raced back into her village. "Hyenas! Hyenas!" She cried out.

No one had to question her as they saw the hyenas coming down from the hills that were near the village. "Secure the village!" The leader cried out.

"Sage!" The girl heard her mother cry out and immediately raced to her.

"Mother, those creeps are running toward our village!" She said.

Her mother was worried. "Ever since that boy drove them from his village and told them to never come back, they've been trying to pillage the other villages," she said. She then pulled out a necklace that Sage has always seen her wear. "Sage, I need you to do something."

"What, Mama?" She asked.

"Find your father," said the older woman, taking off her necklace and giving it to Sage. "This is called a soul necklace. It is very important in your father's tradition."

The necklace had a pendant that was a sun and what looked like an hourglass cut in half lengthwise. "Your father has the other half," she said.

"What does he look like?" Sage said.

She knew they had no pictures of her father and her mother had never told her what he looked like. "I don't know," she said. "But you'll know."

"How?"

"A soul necklace is unique and made specifically so that the two halves that make it up cannot match with any other soul necklaces," said her mother.

A crash sounded outside and they saw the hyenas were trying to tear down the closed gate. "Go, Sage," said her mother. "Find your father. It's the only way we can stop the hyenas and save our village."

Sage looked out the window towards the woods she loved. "You always told me to explore the forest," she said. "Was it because of this happening someday?"

"That and I wanted you to appreciate the woods as well," her mother said. "Hurry, my child."

Hugging her mother, Sage quickly left, putting the half of the soul necklace she had around her neck and hiding it in her shirt.

As she watched her daughter run into the woods, Hyacinth recalled when she first met Sage's father.

Twelve years ago, she had been in another village visiting a friend when the evil monkeys had attacked and she saw a rickie in blue armor fighting the monkeys, but although there were just a few monkeys, they had him soon surrounded.

Hyacinth had seen a nearby stick and grabbed it, smacking the monkeys back, surprising the monkeys and the rickie, who watched her in stunned amazement before he quickly fought back the monkeys with her, forcing the simians to retreat.

Hyacinth had been afraid of him when he had approached her, but he simply took her hand and bowed to her. "Thank you for assisting me," he had said.

His voice was something Hyacinth fell instantly in love with and when he escorted her back to her village, she offered him to stay.

Hyacinth then remembered that not long after she and the rickie had wed in secret, he had been called back by his king and had given her half of a soul necklace, promising to return.

But trouble had been prominent and he hadn't been able to return. "Hopefully, Sage can find him," she said to herself as she barricaded her door just as the hyenas managed to break down the village gates.

* * *

 **Will Sage find her father? Read on?**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Search

**Chapter 2: Search**

Sage glanced back when she heard the village gates crash down, and quickly turned back to watch where she was going. "I've got to find my dad," she said to herself, clutching the pendant of the soul necklace in her hand. "I hope Mom was right about the soul necklaces only combining with their true halves."

She made it farther into the woods and stopped for a moment to mark her trail when she heard something behind her and turned to see a hyena headed her way. "Hyenas," she said to herself and quickly took off, but the hyena saw her and took off after her.

"A scout," Sage realized to herself and she then remembered that Monkeys territory was coming up as was a mysterious territory called the Rickies Territory. The Rickies were feared by everyone, although the villages didn't dare enter that territory.

Sage quickly gave some thought as to where she could go. Hyenas might go into Monkey territory fearlessly, but she wasn't going to be that dumb. She couldn't go back either.

Rickie Territory was the only option, but it didn't look good either. The Rickie King wasn't merciful to intruders, from what some of the elders had told the children. But the teenager realized she was going to have to take that chance. She knew no one, not even monkeys or hyenas dared to enter Rickie Territory unless they wanted war.

She was almost to the Rickie Territory when she noticed a monkey was now chasing after her. "Oh, great," she said to herself. "I didn't need another problem."

She continued to run, not seeing someone watching her before heading off for a castle in the far distance. The Rickie scout quickly reported to the Rickie King about a young girl entering their territory with a hyena and a monkey after her.

* * *

The King wasn't too pleased and turned to Gor, his trusted army leader. "Go find this human girl and bring her in for questioning," he said.

Gor bowed and wasted no time heading out.

Sage continued to run, but the problem was there was no cover for her to hide. The Rickie Territory was a desert and the hyena and monkey on her trail hadn't stopped chasing her yet.

Suddenly, something landed between the two animals and the girl, who fell in surprise before scrambling back a bit and getting a good look at who had just dropped in suddenly.

The hyena and monkey instantly cowered. "Rickie!" The hyena said and shook, not daring to try anything to get to the girl. The monkey was apparently not daring to try anything either.

"Leave!" The tall Rickie growled at them and they scampered off.

As did Sage.

Gor turned and saw the girl running away and his eyes narrowed before he took off after her.

Sage looked behind her to see him catching up to her and she pushed herself to run faster, all the while looking for a place to hide and hopefully lose the tall Rickie that was now chasing her.

* * *

 **Will Gor catch Sage? Or will Sage get away from him? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Revelation

**Whoa! It's been far too long since I updated this one. Sorry for the wait, everyone. I promise the next chapter won't be so long in coming out. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Revelation**

Sage saw that the tall Rickie was still on her tail and she was losing ground to him. "At least that hyena and monkey gave up," she said to herself.

She then fell down and felt the soul necklace fall off her neck. She quickly recovered and went to retrieve the necklace, but the Rickie that had been on her trail grabbed it and grabbed her too. "Let go!" She said, struggling hard to get free. "Give me back my necklace!"

Gor held Sage with little trouble as he then looked at the necklace and paused before his eyes widened in recognition. Sage saw him pause and then felt him set her down gently before he reached into a compartment in his armor and pulled out half of a soul necklace.

Sage gasped in astonishment when she saw the halves connected and the other half of the necklace her mother had given her connected with the half that was a crescent moon with the other half of the hourglass.

She remembered her mother saying soul necklaces could only connect to the two halves that made the whole necklace. The half that the Rickie had was a perfect fit to her half of the necklace.

* * *

Gor was astonished as the completed soul necklace rested in his hand. He had never thought the necklace would be brought together again after twelve years, although he had always thought about the woman who had helped him against some of the monkeys when the monkeys had tried to battle the Rickies over twelve years ago now.

"Hyacinth," he said softly to himself, her face coming to his memory. He now looked at the girl standing in front of him and he suddenly realized who she was.

He and Hyacinth had been married before the Rickie king had demanded all Rickies return the the castle. Gor had bought the soul necklace and given the sun half to Hyacinth while he kept the moon half.

Their last conversation had been about children and Gor hoping that he'd return someday and they'd have a daughter. Hyacinth had wanted a daughter too.

Sage was wondering why he was looking at her as if he knew her until the Rickie kneeled down to her height. "Sage," he said.

The young girl blinked at him and her jaw dropped in shock as her mind tried to catch up.

If this Rickie had the other half of the soul necklace and knew her name, then that meant…

She was looking at her father.

* * *

 **A bit short, I know, but the next chapter will be a bit longer.**

 **So, Sage has found her father, but will she accept that she's half Rickie? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Remembering

**Chapter 4: Remembering**

Sage snapped out of her shock as she looked up at Gor, shaking her head. "No," she said softly. "If my father's a Rickie…,"

Then she was half-Rickie and half-human.

She shook her head again. "No! I refuse to believe that!" She exclaimed as she felt betrayal and hurt fill her and she ran off.

Gor quickly followed her out of worry. Apparently, Hyacinth hadn't told Sage that she was half-Rickie, but only that he could help her.

He continued following her, knowing instinctively that he had to be there for his daughter. He soon heard crying and found her curled up on the ground, crying.

Gor felt his father instinct kick in, but knew Sage was still in shock and decided to calm her down first and his eyes widened as he remembered an old lullaby that he had made up for Sage to sing to her when she was born. Hyacinth had convinced him to sing the lullaby to her, saying that even though Sage were still inside her, she'd be able to hear it too.

He now took a deep breath and let it softly out as the words came back fresh and clear to him.

" _Night has come to play, little one,_

 _You look at me with sleepy eyes,_

 _Dreams are waiting to hold you tight,_

 _Until the sun gently pulls you from their embrace."_

Sage lifted her head and turned to see Gor standing not too far away and as he began singing. The words sounded very familiar to her and she fell into deep thought. Had she heard that song before?

Then, an old memory stirred in her mind, and although it was a bit fuzzy, the words she had heard were crystal clear. "It's the same song," she said to herself softly as she turned back to look at Gor, who was watching her as he continued singing.

" _And as your dreams hold you tight,_

 _Remember my arms do the same out of love,_

 _My beautiful, little Sage."_

She realized that the song was meant for her and she remembered clearly hearing it so many times. Her mother had sung it when Sage was younger too, but she hadn't heard it in so long.

Now, she pulled herself into a ball and more tears began flowing from her eyes. A few moments later, she felt strong arms pick her up and looked up to see it was Gor. He held her securely in his arms and began rocking her to comfort her. "My little Sage," he said softly.

She looked up at him. "Are you really my father?" She asked him.

He nodded, holding up the necklace again. "I had this made for your mother and I," he said. "I was going to ask my friend who had done this one to make a special one for you, but my king called me away before you were born."

He now held her closer and continued rocking her, gently stroking her head. "I knew I should have insisted your mother come with me," he said. "But the Rickie King is not fond of humans."

Sage looked at him. "Mom said you fell in love with her because she helped you," she said.

"And because she proved to me that humans could be our allies too," he said. "Plus, she was very brave."

He sighed softly and then looked at her. "You look just like her," he said. "And you have her bravery too."

Sage smiled and hugged him. "I remember that lullaby," she said to him. "Did you…make it for me?"

"Yes," he said. "For you, my beautiful, little Sage."

He then took a deep breath. "I have to report back to my king," he said.

"Can I go with you, Dad?" She asked.

He nodded, smiling at her. "I've been waiting a long time to be called that," he admitted.

"I've been waiting a long time to finally call my father that," she said.

Holding her in his arms, Gor took off for the Rickie King's palace, making a swift decision that he knew he should have made years ago.

* * *

 **How will the Rickie King take to the news that Gor is a father? And what is Gor's decision? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. A Father's Choice

**I'm so sorry to all of you following this story for taking so long to get this next chapter up. Requests piled up like crazy and then life threw a lot of curveballs at me. Seems like life's doing that a lot to me nowadays.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Father's Choice**

Sage held onto her father's shoulders as he carried her on his back over the terrain, using his jumping abilities and climbing abilities to move fast and avoid their enemies. "Dad, if I'm half-Rickie, can I jump and climb like you?" She asked.

"As soon as your powers come," he said. "I sense they are building up in you and will soon be fully mature."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded. "I've been looking forward to teaching you for a long time," he said.

She then looked sad. "Even though…you didn't know about me or if I was alive?" She asked.

Gor stopped and reached back, gently pushing down on her shoulder. Understanding, she loosened her hold and he crouched to let her slide off his back before he turned around and kneeled in front of her. "Sage, even though I had been gone for so long, I knew your mother was raising you and that you were alive," he said. "Rickie's have a strong connection with our mates and children. If you weren't alive, I would have known, and it would have broken my heart."

The twelve year old girl looked up at her father as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't have something to live for if you or your mother weren't alive, my little one," he said.

Smiling, Sage hugged him. "You're everything I imagined my dad would be like…except for the Rickie part," she added the last part sheepishly.

Gor looked surprised. "What did you imagine me as?" He asked.

"Strong, protective, brave, and caring," she said. "And…someone who'd be proud of me."

She smiled again. "Mom told me a lot about you as I was growing up," she admitted. "She told me that if you could see me, you'd be proud of me."

He smiled. "And I am proud of you, Sage," he said. "I'm both proud and honored to have you as my daughter."

He then stood up. "Come along," he said, ruffling her hair in affection. "We're coming up to the castle."

Taking her father's hand, Sage followed him into the Rickie castle and stuck close to her father when they entered and stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the king's throne. Gor bowed and Sage instantly followed his lead, keeping quiet as they rose and the king approached them. "Gor, why is this human child in your presence?" He demanded to know.

Feeling her father's hands on her shoulders, the twelve-year-old girl let him gently pull her to stand in front of him. "My king, this is my daughter, Sage," he said.

"Your daughter?!" The king exclaimed. "Why do you say that?"

"Her mother is my mate," Gor explained. "Before you called your soldiers back here, I had married my mate and she was pregnant with my child when I left. That child is the one who now stands before you."

The king stepped closer and Sage stepped back a little in fear, feeling her father gently squeeze her shoulders reassuringly. "Gor, I will not stand for this," the king said, getting upset. "I can sense the child is a half-Rickie, but she is also human."

He began walking back up the steps and turned to face them again. "Gor, you are a soldier. You must renounce this child as your daughter," he demanded.

Sage gasped in fear and felt her father's arms come around her protectively. " _Never,"_ she heard him say firmly as she clung to him. "Sage is more important to me than my rank."

The king was furious. "You are a traitor!" He said. "A Rickie would never chose something over his rank!"

Gor looked at him. "Would you not do the same for your son?" He asked.

Quiet settled in the room as Sage felt her father lift her up in his arms and he turned, leaving the castle with her wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, sniffling a little and feeling a hand rub her back. "Don't cry, my little Sage," he said soothingly.

She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away with a gentle hand before smiling. "Your powers are at full peak," he said. "Why don't I teach you how to use them?"

She smiled. "You mean it?" She asked.

He nodded and put her on his back again before using his jumping ability to arrive at a certain area he had set up a while back in hopes of bringing Hyacinth and Sage there long ago.

Perhaps that would soon happen.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Training

**Chapter 6: Training**

After being told the legend of the Rickies, Sage stood in a fighting stance as she faced her father, who stood before her. "A Rickie has super strength, super agility, and can jump high and long distances," Gor explained to his eagerly listening daughter. "I will freely admit I'm not sure what range your abilities will be being half-Rickie, but we'll only know when we test them."

The twelve-year-old looked at her father. "You mean…my powers might not be at full strength because I'm also half-human?" She asked.

"Like I said, my little Sage, I'm not sure," he said reassuringly, going over to his daughter and squeezing her shoulders comfortingly. "Just do your best and we'll see the results."

Nodding, she got ready to test her powers. "Run and jump as high as you can," Gor instructed before snapping his fingers. Sage immediately ran a short distance to a hurdle in front of her and jumped, flying upwards quite a distance into the air and she gasped as she felt her distance was too high and she panicked. Gor, realizing this, quickly leapt up into the air and caught his daughter just as she had started falling and she clung to him as he landed safely and lightly on the ground. "Sage?" He questioned.

She took some deep breaths. "That was really high," she said shakily.

"Yes, it was," he said. "Your jumping ability is at the same range as mine."

The compliment helped a bit and she looked up at him. "Is…Is it possible not to…go so high?"

"That depends on your jump," he explained and then demonstrated. Sage followed his example and grew more confident before again trying for maximum height on her jumps and succeeded, taking a deep breath and she landed on her feet with a small grunt and didn't fall over. "Excellent!" Her father said.

The young girl grinned and they tried her strength next. While Sage's strength wasn't quite near Gor's, it was still fairly close and impressive. "Why isn't my strength as good as yours, Dad?" She asked.

"It's possible because you are a female, sweetheart," he said. "But you still have excellent strength. That combined with your jumping ability is good against our enemies. Now, let's try agility."

This turned to be the biggest surprise to the father and daughter as they mock fought each other and when Gor went to pin Sage, she slipped from his grasp and pinned him. Trying again brought the same result. "Well, you've bested me, my little Sage," said the blue-armored Rickie as they stood up. "While your strength is close to mine, your agility surpasses mine, making up for the non-matching strength."

"Like how if one of the five senses is gone, the other four compensate for it?" She asked.

"Yes," he said.

Sage grinned. "That means…I beat you, Dad!" She said excitedly. "Yahoo! I bested you!"

Gor gave her a playful look and suddenly grabbed her, tickling her sides mercilessly and the young girl squealed with laughter, squirming to escape, but her father held her securely and she laughed happily, especially when he stopped the tickle torture and swooped her up into his arms and gently spun her around, making her laugh more before he set her down and she hugged him happily. "Thanks for saving me back when we first met, Dad," she said as he returned her hug, but then a thought struck her and she gently pulled back a little. "But…the king. I think you've fallen out of his good graces, Dad."

"That doesn't matter to me," he said.

"But Dad, he called you a traitor," she said. "He was furious with you."

"Yes, but I'm not concerned with that right now," Gor said reassuringly to her. "I'll always choose my family over my title."

Sage cocked her head curiously. "Why?" She asked wonderingly.

"Because I have honor," her father said solemnly. "And with honor, family comes first."

He then hugged her. "And I've missed out too much on your life and your mother's life for far too long. I'm not going to miss out anymore."

She looked up at him hopefully. "You mean…you're going to come home with me?" She asked.

"Yes, my little Sage," he said. "We will return to the village soon. What trouble hit your village when you went searching for me?"

"Hyenas," she said. "And then the monkey chased me a bit after. Guess I got a little too close to the monkey territory."

"Or rather, the monkey was a spy for his queen," Gor said. "Well, if they dare come into the village, you and I will handle them after we handle the hyenas."

Sage hugged him. "Mom will be really glad to see you," she said.

"And I'll be glad to see her again," he said. "Now, let's continue training a bit. Near early evening, you and I will head out for the village and before nightfall, those hyenas will regret setting foot in that village."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Gor and Sage return to Sage's village.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Return

**Chapter 7: Return**

Sage jumped ahead, landing quite a few miles away before waiting for her father to catch up to her as she glanced at her surroundings and noted that they were near a forest that separated her village and another village. They still had a ways to go, but they were almost to her home. Hearing her father land beside her, she turned to him with a big smile. "We're almost home, Dad," she said happily.

He smiled back. "I remember this forest," he said. "It's where I asked your mother to become my mate."

Sage smiled. "Under the biggest tree," she said in unison with him, and he looked at her in surprise. "I used to beg her to tell me that story every night when I was little."

"You are still little, my little Sage," Gor said with a chuckle as he scooped her up playfully in his arms, making her giggle as he lifted her up high before gently swinging her around, keeping a firm, gentle hold on her and she held on just as tightly, laughing happily before the blue-armored Rickie placed her on his back and she held onto his shoulders.

"Now I'm tall like you, Dad," she said with a grin.

"Oh sure, when I'm carrying you," he said jokingly, but also teasingly.

"And when you're not slouching," Sage said, still smiling.

"Slouching?!" He exclaimed, straightening up quickly, making his daughter squeak as she clung to him, quickly finding handholds and footholds in her father's armor. "Gor does not slouch!"

The twelve-year-old laughed harder at that and jumped down from her father's back as she fell to the ground, still laughing, to which her father looked at her and narrow his eyes playfully. "You little scamp," he said teasingly before pouncing on her and tickling her underarms and ribs, making her squeal before she tried scooting away, but when Gor began tickling her stomach, Sage curled up to try and protect her stomach, but that didn't work too well as her father lifted her up and held her upside down over his shoulder, still tickling her stomach and she couldn't do anything to stop his tickle attack as she laughed.

"Daddy!" She squealed before another round of giggles and laughter left her as Gor gently swung her down to her feet again and then tickled her underarms again, making her fall to the ground again as he caught her and continued tickling her a bit before letting her up and she giggled as she was scooped up again into his arms. Gor hugged her close.

"I'm never leaving you or your mother again," he said. "Ever."

Sage hugged him, but then gave him a worried look. "But if the Rickie King…," she began and trailed off when her father shook his head.

"Not even he could drag me away from you or your mother," he said solemnly as he began walking once more towards the forest. "After we get rid of those hyenas, I'm going to take you and your mother back here into the forest to explore."

Feeling his daughter hug him happily at that, Gor headed alongside the forest and noticed the village up ahead. Pulling out his long cloak, he put it on and wrapped Sage up in part of it. "Stay close," he said in a whisper.

She obeyed, especially when she saw the hyenas were circling around, keeping the villagers inside their homes and one of them snapped its teeth at a woman both the Rickie and his daughter recognized and both jumped in unison, landing firmly between both the woman and the hyena, who cowered in fear at seeing an angry Rickie and half-Rickie. The hyena leader came up and he too was shocked. "You made a big mistake, hyenas," Gor said in a cold voice.

The hyena leader made a foolish choice and tried to pounce on Gor, but Sage interfered and used her agility to check the hyena in mid-spring and knock him down. He went to bite her arm, but Gor interfered and used both hands to painfully keep the hyena's jaws closed before throwing him a good distance, stunning the hyena. Seeing their leader down, the rest of the pack weren't as foolish to attack and quickly scampered as both Gor and Sage charged, driving them from the village, including the leader, who now faced both of them again. "Never return to this village," Gor said firmly.

"Or I will personally drive you into the monkeys' territory," said a familiar voice and the villagers looked up to see the Rickie King was there. Sage and Gor were shocked, but that quickly faded as the hyenas ran off and Sage turned to find her mother, who was just coming out of her hut.

"Mom!" The twelve-year-old girl called out and ran up to her, hugging her hard.

"Sage," Hyacinth said softly and hugged her daughter. "You made it back. Did you find your father?"

Smiling, the young girl gently dragged her mother over to Gor. "Yeah, but…maybe should have warned me that my dad is a Rickie?" The young girl asked with another smile.

"If I had, you wouldn't have gone to find him, would you?"

At her mother's question, Sage realized she was right. "No, I wouldn't have," she said. "But it's okay. He's everything I pictured him to be."

Gor turned to see Hyacinth behind him and he instantly embraced her. "Hyacinth," he said in a low whisper that made her cling to him.

"Gor," she said softly in relief and felt him lift her up into his arms before he kissed her deeply, holding her closer to him. She returned the kiss and clung to him.

The Rickie King came up to them and Gor looked at him, holding Hyacinth close and Sage backed up to stand by her father. "You chose the right path, Gor," the King said calmly. "I would do the same for my own son."

He then placed a gentle hand on Sage's shoulder. "You are definitely your father's daughter," he said, chuckling a bit. "You and your mother are welcome to my kingdom anytime."

"My King?" Gor asked, sounding a little unsure.

"You are one of my most trusted men, Gor. I will summon you if I need you, but until then, I grant you permission to stay with your mate and your daughter."

Gor bowed in respect to his king, as did Sage and Hyacinth as the King nodded and took his leave while the village came together to fix the damage the hyenas had done and to get their lives back on track once again.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the epilogue. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

 _One and a half years later…_

Gor picked up Sage in his arms and she hugged him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Despite her now being thirteen, the blue-armored Rickie still picked her up as if she was younger, but she didn't mind and now began trying to keep her eyes open, which made her father chuckle and kiss her forehead in affection.

" _Night has come to play, little one,_

 _You look at me with sleepy eyes,_

 _Dreams are waiting to hold you tight,_

 _Until the sun gently pulls you from their embrace."_

" _And as your dreams hold you tight,_

 _Remember my arms do the same out of love,_

 _My beautiful, little Sage."_

The lullaby that he softly sang, along with him rocking her to sleep, made Sage close her eyes completely and fall asleep in his arms. Gor gently put her to bed and tucked her in before quietly leaving and finding his eight month old daughter, Rose, crawling around on a blanket in the living area and he picked her up, making her coo and reach up for his mask, to which he chuckled and gently moved her hands away from the armor. "Come, little Rose," he said. "Let's get you to bed."

Holding his youngest daughter close, he began humming and gently rocking her, seeing her start to settle down as he held her.

" _Night has come to play, little one,_

 _You look at me with sleepy eyes,_

 _Dreams are waiting to hold you tight,_

 _Until the sun gently pulls you from their embrace."_

" _And as your dreams hold you tight,_

 _Remember my arms do the same out of love,_

 _My beautiful, little Rose."_

The same lullaby he sang for Sage also applied to Rose, who now fell asleep as her father hummed for a bit longer, kissing her forehead in affection and then set her down in her crib, tucking her in, feeling love for both his daughters and for his wife. "I'm now complete with my love and my daughters," he said softly as he quietly left Rose's room and found Hyacinth out on the porch. He gently wrapped her up in his arms and held her. "My love," he said softly.

She smiled. "Gor," she said, kissing him deeply and smiling, taking his hand and smiling, something he noticed seemed very happy.

"You are happy, my love," he said. "More so than usual, although I love seeing you happy."

She smiled wider. "I'm pregnant with your son, Gor," she said.

His eyes widened. "A son?" He asked and his eyes shone brighter as he held her close. "Orion."

Hyacinth smiled at that, nodding in agreement. "Gor, are you happy?" She asked curiously.

"I'm overjoyed, my love," he said and pulled her into a loving kiss. "I have you, Sage, Rose, and now Orion. I couldn't be happier."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Did you meet with the King earlier?" She asked.

"Yes. Everything is at peace, although there was a small conflict with the monkeys a little while back, but they were dealt with rapidly," he said. "The King's son even patrols around here with the armies."

His wife smiled. "I'm planning to invite the King and his son over when Orion is born," she said.

"They will be quite happy with that," Gor said. "Remember when the King first held Rose?"

She chuckled. "He hadn't held an infant in so long, but she was instantly calm around him," she said. "Even his son was surprised."

The blue-armored Rickie pulled her closer with her back to his chest and placed one hand on her stomach, sensing the connection with his son immediately and he rested his head on her shoulder, gently rubbing her stomach, making her smile as both felt the unborn baby move a little. Feeling Gor hold her even closer, Hyacinth chuckled. "Are you cuddling me or getting ready to take me back inside?"

He chuckled and gently turned her head to him so that he could kiss her. "Let's go inside, my love," he said, gently lifting her up into his arms bridal style, carrying her inside the hut and moving carefully so that she could secure the door before he carried her to their room, passing both Sage's room and Rose's room on the way and they saw their daughters were sound asleep. Gor smiled and continued on to his and his wife's bedroom and placed her on the bed, tucking her in before getting into bed as well and under the covers, holding out one arm to allow Hyacinth to snuggle beside him while he held her protectively, kissing her deeply again, making her smile before they both closed their eyes, their love surrounding them in a warm embrace as they fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **And that concludes "A Rickie's Honor". Thank you all who read, faved, liked, and reviewed this story. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
